


In His Arms

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe enjoys his Saturday nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend grab bag challenge. For the three items prompt:
> 
> 3 Things:   
> Remote  
> Couch  
> Bottle

It might be a Saturday in Central City but as a cop, Joe's never had what you might call a normal weekend. He's worked his fair share of weekend shifts, been called out to crime scenes unexpectedly when the rest of the world was enjoying their time off. It's the life of a cop and he knows it, has long since made peace with it. 

Of course, since Barry's been The Flash, down time has been at even more of a premium. Joe's shifts don't end at clock off any more, if they ever had, but definitely not now, not when he has to make sure that his kids - all three of them now - are safe and sound. 

Tonight, however, is a rare luxury. 

Tonight is a Saturday night after a long week but it's a Saturday night where there is no imminent threat on the horizon and the current threat has been disposed of. Barry and Iris are off somewhere having a romantic meal together, while Wally left the house smelling like a cologne advertisement, muttering something about the movies with Jesse. 

Joe would have pressed them for more information about their plans but he had other things on his mind. 

Namely, plans of his own. 

Plans that find the fire blazing in the hearth, the lights down low, a bottle of red wine open on the coffee table, two glasses at either side. Joe's lying on the couch, remote in hand, idly surfing through the channels while Caitlin is nestled in the vee of his legs, her weight warm against his body, the back of her head finding a perfect home in the hollow of his chest. Her fingers trace idle patterns on his knees as she passes comment on whatever television programme he lands on, while his free hand has worked its way underneath her pyjama top, is gently stroking the skin there. 

He smiles when he hits what he knows to be a particularly sensitive area and she arches against him, a noise leaving the back of her throat that's nothing less than a purr of contentment. He moves his fingers back over it, just for fun, and the same sound comes again. This time, she twists her head back so that she's looking up at her. Her pupils are huge and it might even be from the dim light. 

"You like that?" He's teasing her, because he likes to, because he can, because the house is theirs for the foreseeable - he'd made both Barry and Wally swear to text him when they were on their way home and he's got the volume on his phone turned up loud enough to wake the dead. 

Caitlin bites her lip as she nods, turning in his arms and shifting so that her hands are on his chest, pushing against the material of his t-shirt. "Do it again," she breathes and it's more difficult from this angle, but Joe's never met a challenge he didn't like and, if the way she moves against him is any indication, he fares pretty well. 

The remote falls to the floor as her lips find his but he doesn't care about the television anymore, not that he ever really did. 

He's got everything he needs, right here in his arms.


End file.
